Por favor deja tu mensaje…
by Reason for existence
Summary: En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje... Style Drama


Por favor deja tu mensaje…

Quiero llamarlo, y escuchar esa tonta melodía, quiero escuchar su voz.

Uno, dos, tres… nadie contesta, cuatro, cinco, seis… me muero de ganas de hablar con él, siete, ocho; como odio esa tonta melodía, es tan anti Stan.

 _¡Pero tú la elegiste para mí!_ – Sí, pero había sido una pequeña broma, pensé que se enojaría y que de inmediato la cambiaría. Sin embargo, aquella melodía ya llevaba sonando más de tres años, no importaba si cambiada de celular, el tono de timbre siempre era el mismo.

Escucho una pequeña pausa…

—St… — Me emociono, las lágrimas desbordantes, porque me ha contestado, quiero gritarle, decirle que lo amo.

'En este momento no puedo contestarte...' Dejo caer el teléfono celular sobre mi cama. Y las lágrimas ya habían surcado mis mejillas, cayendo como cascadas.

No puedo creer que siga enojado, han sido ya más de tres días, no responde mis llamadas y no he podido ir a verlo, mamá me lo ha impedido. Sé que no ha sido culpa mía, pero no importa, solo por esta vez me permitiré pedir disculpas.

—No los quiero aquí. –Recuerdo su tono de voz, parecía enojado, pero era paciente conmigo.

—Stan, son tus padres. – Me vio directamente a los ojos su ceño ligeramente fruncido y pude comprenderlo de inmediato: Stan había dejado de lado a su familia, o mejor dicho su familia lo había dejado de lado a él al enterarse de su homosexualidad.

El pequeño sobre blanco que llevaba en mis manos, con mi nombre y el de Stan grabados en letras doradas. Una fecha y una dirección, la invitación a nuestra boda, dirigida obviamente a sus padres.

Le sonrió y escondo el sobre detrás de mí, le doy un beso y le prometo que no la enviare, Stan me responde el beso, me toma de la cintura y hace que suelte la invitación, me arrastra por todo su apartamento -próximamente nuestro- y me lleva a su habitación.

Pero extrañamente, quizás por culpa de mi madre, el sobre llega a su destinatario. No discutimos, Stan comprendió que había sido un error, quizás sea un poco despistado, algo idiota… pero jamás rompería una promesa. Especialmente una promesa hecha a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Stan no estaba enojado, o por lo menos eso creí yo; pero que no responda a mis llamadas a su celular, al teléfono de su casa o que en su oficina me lo nieguen con pretextos tontos, me hace creer que él realmente está molesto conmigo.

Debe saber que su motivo para enfadarse es tonto y absurdo.

¿Por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué no contesta mis llamadas?

Mamá me ha dicho hoy, que han tenido que cancelar el salón, por supuesto el banquete y las flores también han sido cancelados. Me he enojado y llorado como un niño pequeño, le grite y ahora me arrepiento un poco de ello. Pero todo es culpa de Stan.

Tomó el teléfono celular de nuevo, desbloqueo la pantalla y ahí está, el protector de pantalla: su nombre y el mío hermosamente entrelazado, marco su número…

'En este momento no puedo contestarte...'

Una vez más.

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

De nuevo.

'En este momento no puedo contestarte...'

Stanley Marsh, si tú eres testarudo yo lo soy aún más.

`En este momento no puedo contestarte, por f…'

Miro hacía la puerta cerrada de mi closet, ahí donde mi madre ha guardado los trajes que vestiríamos el día de la boda, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que Stan no quiso acompañarme a comprar el mío, porque según él _'Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda'_ , aún sigo sonrojándome al recordar eso, una de sus hermosas sonrisas se había reflejado en el rostro de Stan, me dio un beso y se despidió de mí, prometiéndome pasar por mí dos horas más tarde.

 _"Te amo."_

 _"Yo también."_

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

Pongo el altavoz, me acurruco en mi cama y limpio el rastro de lágrimas, aunque es imposible, ellas siguen saliendo y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas.

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

Quiero escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, sentirlo cerca.

Veo el calendario, 15 de junio. El numero 18 está encerrado en un perfecto círculo rojo… ¿Qué estás haciendo Stan? Faltan menos de tres días para nuestra boda.

—Cariño… — Es mamá, su voz se escucha algo apagada, seguramente ha estado llorando, ahora mismo quiero disculparme, pero mi enfado no me lo permite. – Kyle, cariño… debes salir.

No, no quiero salir, mucho menos vistiendo este horrible traje negro, mucho menos sabiendo que ahí, abajo, me espera la peor realidad.

—Es hora, — no respondo, tomó mi teléfono celular de nuevo, marco el número… y ahí está esa melodía tan anti Stan, tan yo.

'En este momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje'

—Debes despedirte de Stan.

No, no lo haré. Él llegará pronto y con aquella sonrisa que amo tanto, se acercará a mí y me pedirá disculpas.

Porque Stan no estaba muerto.

Fin.


End file.
